


Grimm Drabble

by Raven_mcbain



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Future, Challenge fic, Drabble, Gen, More like a dribble, Near Future, implied offscreen character death, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic for the comment fic prompt "the reapers have scorched the world looking for Grimms. Despite everything that he has lost Nick refuses to give up" I wrote this during the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm Drabble

Nick wondered if he had ever really cared or if it had all been an illusion. He figures if it had been real it would have been harder for the reapers to tear it away from him. If he had ever been human with all the human emotions of love and hope and trust wouldn't he remember it. Woudn't he have more then a fleeting memory of red hair and a sweeet smile and feeling safe and loved. More then snippets of loyalty and ticking clocks and unlikely friendship in a wolfish face. However he doesn't, he remembers pain and fire and death and the neverending fight against creatures that refuse to quit or stop. Creatures that have culled every single one of his kind and everyone who stood with them, every single one but him and he's not giving up. He may be the last Grimm but that didn't mean he would lay down and die


End file.
